


Still Waters Run Deep

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Drabble, Explicit Language, F/M, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-Hogwarts, Ratings: R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is much more than The Boy Who Lived...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Waters Run Deep

I’m known as a spectacled schlemiel, who defeated a Dark wizard once.

People think I’m boring, sitting home with the Misses, three brats and Old Yeller.

Idiots!

I do love my kids.

Don’t get me wrong.

You can’t accuse me of not showing any liberality.

But Ginny is so fucking boring.

She has a big mouth, but doesn’t use it properly.

I’m not unhappy though.

Draco Malfoy, professional bad boy and Head of the Department Of Mysteries, entertains me before, during and after work.

That man can handle a cock.

Gives me indescribable orgasms.

Wish I could work more overtime…


End file.
